blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Knight (5e Class)
Phoenix Knight As a Phoenix rises again and again from the ashes, remaining forever unkillable and strong, you too wield this might. Phoenix Knight As a Phoenix Knight, you inherited or gained for a god unknown a Phoenix necklace that has immeasurable power within it. The more you believe in it the more power it gives you. This necklace cannot be taken off unless you are killed or with a wish spell, otherwise it’s so hot to the point if anyone touches it, the necklace does 2d6 fire damage. It's so heavy no one can pick it up directly but if allowed and trusted, It can also be so light they can pick up your ashes and can carry it with you. The necklace has the appearance that an actual phoenix is trapped inside it. Because there is and it's in the shape of a phoenix head. In addition, when you use any of your class features that aren't extra attack, fighting style, or action surge the phoenix inside will let out a loud roar and sometimes if you ask it to, it will roar to intimidate people if you are not using any of the features. If you break the protective barrier which can only be destroyed by a wish spell, or a by the same holy fire it was created by, The Phoenix will be freed and be aggressive towards you. Creating a Phoenix Knight Quick Build You can make a Phoenix Knight quickly by following these suggestions. First off Constitution should be your highest ability score, followed by Strength. Second, choose the Soldier background. Third, choose any kind of martial weapon and a crossbow with half-plate armor. Class Features As a Phoenix Knight, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per Phoenix Knight level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per Phoenix Knight level after 1st Proficiencies Armor: All armor and Shields Weapons: Simple & Martial weapons Tools: One Gaming Set or Artisan's Tools Saving Throws: Strength, Constitution Skills: Choose Three from Animal Handling, Arcana, Athletics, History, Intimidation, Persuasion, Religion, and Survival Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) 2 Simple melee weapon or (b) 1 Martial melee weapon * (a) Crossbow with 20 bolts or (b) 1 Martial melee weapon * (a) Ring Mail or (b) Chain Shirt or © Leather * (a) Dungeoneer's pack or (b) Explorer's Pack Table: The Phoenix Knight, Fighting Style You were trained in the martial arts of your culture from a young age. Choose one of the following options. You can't take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. At 11th level, you may choose a second fighting style. Lancer You lose the disadvantage when you use a lance to attack a target within 5 feet of you and may use a lance one-handed when not mounted. Archery You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain +1 bonus to AC Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Protection When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. Expert Rider When you are mounted, you gain a +1 to attack and +2 bonus to damage rolls. only while mounted. Phoenix Healing Starting at 1st level you gain a small amount of the Phoenix's power which allows you to heal as a bonus action, At 1st level heal 1d4 x Phoenix Knight level, at 5th level, this goes up to 1d6 x Phoenix Knight Level. At 15th level, it increases to 1d8 x Phoenix Knight level. Finally, at 20th level 1d10 x Phoenix Knight level. You can only use this ability once per long rest. Spellcasting By 2nd level, you can cast Phoenix Knight spells Preparing and Casting Spells: The Pheonix Knight table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your Phoenix Knight spells. To cast one of your Phoenix Knight spells of 1st level or higher, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. You prepare the list of Phoenix Knight spells that are available for you to cast, choosing from Phoenix Knight spell-list. When you do so, choose a number of Phoenix Knight spells equal to your Charisma modifier + half your Phoenix Knight level, rounded down (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Casting the spell doesn't remove it from your list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. Preparing a new list of Phoenix Knight spells requires time spent in prayer and meditation. Spellcasting Ability Charisma is your spellcasting ability for your Phoenix Knight spells. You use your Charisma whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a Phoenix Knight spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your charisma modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your charisma modifier Spellcasting Focus You use your Phoenix Necklace for spellcasting focus for your Phoenix Knight spells. Empower the Phoenix Starting at 2nd level, When you are hit with a fire spell or attack that is from an ally you gain the damage as Hp instead. Later at 5th level, half the damage you resist from an enemy is granted as Hp. at 10th level you gain Immunity to fire damage and all fire damage now heals you instead. Finally at 16th level, whenever you are hit with fire damage, you can redirect half the damage back at the target and heal the full amount. Wings Path Starting at 3rd level, You can finally choose what kind of Knight you wish to be. The kind of Fire you wish to burn in your heart. The Paths are shown below. Hearth of the Phoenix Also at 3rd level, you gain Fire resistance. In addition, as a free action, During a short rest, you can grant fire resistance to targets equal to or up to your charisma modifier. (minimum of 1) Ability Score Improvement hen you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Phoenix Radiance Starting at 5th level, Creatures with Fire Immunity are resistant instead. In addition, as a reaction, any enemy that enters a radius of 10ft of you takes 1d8 fire damage. This damage also occurs when a creature attacks you. this lasts until the end of your next turn. You may use this ability once a day and must take a short or long rest before using this ability again. Extra Attack Starting at 5th level, you can attack twice instead of once, whenever you take the attack action. Also at 13th level, you can attack three times instead of twice. Courage's Embrace At 6th level, you gain advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Later at 10th level, you are immune to being frightened. Finally, at 14th level, each friendly creature within 10 feet of you is immune to being frightened while you are conscious. Phoenix Wings When you reach 9th level, as a bonus action at your command Phoenix wings sprout out of your back and allow you 30ft flying speed. Your Phoenix wings last up to 1 minute. you can use this 3 times, and need to take a short or long rest before using it again. Improved Phoenix Healing Starting at 11th level, your Phoenix Healing can be used up to the number of your charisma modifier. In addition, upon activation, you can also heal targets around you in a 15 ft radius for half the amount you healed. Inferno Starting at 14th level, When you make an attack, you are able to harness the power of the Phoenix and channel it into any simple or martial melee weapon as well as any ranged weapon to do an extra 6d6 fire damage. You may use this ability twice a day and you need to complete a short or long rest before using it again. Phoenix Fire ''' Starting at 15th level, as an action, you exhale fire in a 60-foot line that is 10 feet wide. When you use your breath weapon, each creature in the area must make a Dexterity saving throw, The DC for this saving throw equals (8 + your Constitution modifier + your Proficiency Bonus). A creature takes 8d6 fire damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful one. At 20th level, the damage increases to 12d6 fire damage. you can only use this ability once a day. you need to take a long or short rest before using this ability again. '''Phoenix Resilience Starting at 17th level you can choose two resistances from Bludgeoning, Piercing, Slashing, or Poison. And two Conditions to gain advantage on saving throws from Exhaustion, Grappling, Paralyzing, Petrification, Poison, Prone, restrained, or stun. Phoenix's Rebuke Starting at 18th level, when you are dropped to 0 hit points a burst of fire explodes from your form in a 10ft radius. Any creature within that radius must make a Constitution saving throw, on a fail the creature takes 5d6 fire damage or half as much on a success. Phoenix Immortality Starting at 20th level, Once you die, you turn to ashes forming an egg covered in cinders that weighs 5 pounds. The egg is blazing hot, dealing 21(6d6) Fire damage to any creature who touches it except allies. though no more than once per round. the egg is immune to all damage however auto fail on all spell saves. The process for you to be reborn is 1d6 days. after which your body reforms from fire and flames giving anyone waiting 10 seconds to move you to a safe distance before you explode from the egg and be reborn dealing Phoenix's rebuke a second time. Phoenix Form Finally, at 20th level, you can activate at any time once per long rest. This ability lasts for 1 minute. You're able to channel powers of the Phoenix. While in Phoenix Form your eyes turn into a bright Piercing blaze color of your Path with the appearance of flames, your flames appear as a color of your path as well, your wings sprout out from your back giving you a total of 70ft fly speed, your fire breath does an additional 2d8 fire damage. Your feet turn into talons and you are able to attack with your feet which are considered a melee weapon attack as a bonus action. Talons: 2d6 Piercing damage + Strength mod. Your melee weapon does an extra 1d6 fire damage as it is consumed in fire. In addition, within a 10ft radius, you are covered in fire and any creature within the area takes an extra 2d8 instead of the 1d8 it already does from Phoenix Radiance, this damage also happens if they attack you. If the enemy starts their turn in your 10 ft radius they take 8d8 fire damage, if you die in this form the damage from your Phoenix's Rebuke is increased to 10d6 fire damage and the radius is increased by 20ft. any magic used in this form does an extra 2d6 fire damage on top of the damage the spell does. Once the ability ends, you gain 2 points of exhaustion and you can only use this ability once a day. you need to take a long rest and remove the exhaustion before using this ability again. Paths Starting at 3rd level you can choose one of these paths for your Phoenix knight's playstyle. Path of the Steel Talon These Phoenix Knights are the Vanguard of the holy fire and are the templar flame. Your Phoenix Form's fire is yellow gold Inferno Steel Starting at 3rd level, your AC is raised by +1. Talon Strike Starting at 7th level, whenever you hit with a melee attack you gain 1d8 temporary hit points that stack to a max of your level x 5. These hit points go away after 1 minute or the end of combat, whichever comes first. TrailBlazer Starting at 10th level, you gain 15ft movement speed. In addition, anytime you move you can create a burning trail that turns the floor into a small wall of fire. Wall of Fire: 10ft tall, 1ft thick You make a wall of fire on a solid surface. The wall can be up to 60 feet long, 20 feet high, and 1 foot thick, or make a ring up to 20 feet in diameter, 20 feet high, and 1 foot thick. The wall is opaque. When the wall appears, each creature within its area must make a Dexterity save. It deals 5d8 fire damage on a failed save, or half as much on a success. One side of the wall deals 2d8 fire damage to a creature that ends its turn inside or within 10 feet of it, or when it enters the wall for the first time on a turn. The other side deals no damage. Inferno Centurion Starting at 16th level, when you get hit by any attack, (Melee or ranged) or when a spell is cast on you by one you deem an enemy. You may roll a Constitution saving throw to resist half the damage and be unaffected by the effect or conditions of the spell. (DC 10 or half the damage whichever is higher and 10 + spell level if it's a spell with no damage.) Path of the Holy Feather These Phoenix knights pride themselves in preserving life with their warmth and power of healing. Your Phoenix form's fire is dark orange. Healing Fire Starting at 3rd level, as a bonus action you can use your Phoenix Healing on another target within a range of 30 feet. In addition, if you do use it on another, it doesn't spend a use of the ability. However, you cannot use it on the same target until after a long rest. Wing Strike Starting at 7th level, whenever you attack a target, you can heal an ally you see within a range of 60ft with half of the damage total. Holy Flight Starting at 10th level, your flight speed increases to 60ft. In addition, your healing spells and abilities while in the air have double the range. Feather of Revival Finally, at 16th level, as an action, as a touch ability, You can revive a dead ally back up to your Phoenix Knight level x 2 in hp and you Immediately end your turn giving them their turn right after. You can only use this ability once a week. Path of the Glowing Embers These Phoenix knights honor the ways of fire as both a protector of life but also a bringer of destruction. Your Phoenix form's fire is Red. Avenging Fire Starting at 3rd level, Your weapon now burns with the cindered flame of the Phoenix. If a target you don't trust (Dm's Discretion) touches it, it will burn them for 2d6 fire damage. Sweeping Strike Starting at 7th level, whenever you make an attack, you can make a sweep attack at 3 targets around you in a 5ft radius. If you hit, the target takes normal damage and is sent back 10ft. Wings of Ra Starting at 10th level, your wings grow in size and grant you the flyby ability. and gain 60ft fly speed. Flyby: You don't provoke any opportunity attacks when you fly out of the enemy's reach. Molten Inferno Finally, at 16th level, you gain two additional uses of Inferno. In addition, when using the ability, you can now also strike a line of 15ft behind the target forcing them to make a Constitution saving throw (DC 8+ Constitution + Proficiency) to not also take the same damage as the previous target. Or half on a fail. However, Inferno now can only be returned with a long rest. Path of the Tainted Wing These Phoenix Knights have betrayed their Necklace and have changed their Phoenix to pure darkness and tormented creatures. Your Phoenix form's fire is Purple-black. Shadow Fire Starting at 3rd level, as a free action, you can toggle the damage type of all your abilities to necrotic damage. Draining Strike Starting at 7th level, When dealing 25 damage or more, as a bonus action, you can take half the damage to force a Constitution saving throw. (DC 8 + Constitution modifier + Proficiency) On a fail, the target takes a point of exhaustion. You can only use this three times a day per long rest. Tainted Courage Starting at 10th level, your Courage's Embrace now can also force a target within 30ft of you to make a Constitution saving throw (DC 8 + Con modifier + Proficiency) to imbue Disadvantage on attacks rolls, at 14th level, anyone within 10 feet radius of you loses advantage and you gain advantage on your attack rolls. in addition, your range for Tainted Courage is now 60ft instead of 30. Shadow Phoenix Form Finally at 16th level, while in Phoenix Form you gain Frightful Presence. Each creature of your choice that is within 120 feet of you and aware of it must succeed on a DC (8 + Constitution Modifier + Proficiency) Wisdom saving throw or become Frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on success. If a creature's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to your Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. Phoenix Knight Spell List 1st level Spells Burning hands, Catapult, Chromatic Orb, Comprehend Languages, Cure Wounds, Guiding Bolt, Heroism, Healing Word, Protection from Evil and Good, Purify Food and Drink, Sanctuary, Searing Smite, Shield of Faith, 2nd level spells Aganazzar’s Scorcher, Calm Emotions, Continual Flame, Dragon's Breath, Enhance Ability, Find Steed, Flame Blade, Flaming Sphere, Heat Metal, Lesser Restoration, Magic Weapon, Prayer of Healing, Protection from Poison, Scorching Ray, Spiritual Weapon, Zone of Truth, 3rd level spells Beacon of Hope, Elemental Weapon, Fireball, Mass Healing Word, Melf’s Minute Meteors, Revivify, Spirit Guardians, Tongues, 4th level spells Banishment, Death Ward, Freedom of Movement, Locate Creature, Otiluke’s Resilient Sphere, Wall of Fire 5th level spells Banishing Smite, Commune, Conjure Elemental, Dawn, Flame Strike, Geas, Greater Restoration, Immolation, Mass Cure Wounds, ScryingCategory:Classes